


Hopeful Starlight

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Magic had never died in the world, and now they were on their way to kill it.





	Hopeful Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lirillith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/gifts).



The entire world was still.

A tranquil silence, it gave the illusion of peace.  The world, and everything in it, was holding its breath.  Witnessing the dark of night phasing into morning, and the change the light would bring.

Locke had planted himself at the edge of the camp.  Full to the brim of restless energy, he balanced his dagger on a fingertip.  He was on his knee in a heartbeat, braced to stand as something moved through the rubble, out in the dark.  He relaxed again as it moved off, and settled back down as the silence dragged on.

There was a rustle of canvas from one of the tents behind him.  Glancing back, he flipped the dagger once, then again, then sheathed it.  Terra joined him quietly, sitting beside him to loosely draw her knees up to her chest.

For several long moments, he studied her face.  Following her gaze, he found there was a slim window to the sky through the ceiling of rubble.  For a moment, the clouds beyond parted.

The stars were out.

They still existed.

_The light of hope._

They’d come a long way from the mines of Narshe.  After everything else, only the stars were the same.

Swallowing, Locke let his gaze drop.  When he looked up again, Terra was staring at him.  A faint smile touched her lips.  One he didn’t return.

He couldn’t protect her from what was coming.

They both knew it.

Lifting his hand, he hesitated, then brushed her fingers against her cheek.  Her fingers shyly found his as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  Gentle and modest, his mouth found hers for half a breath.

Pressing closer, she leaned into his side.  With a small, shaky sigh, Locke slipped his arm around her to hold her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this angst.


End file.
